Which McGregor?
by TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: When Victoria's options for a partner to the ball go from two to zero she seeks the comfort of a third McGregor. One-shot. Challenge. Crackish.


**Which McGregor?**

**Summary: When Victoria's options for a partner to the ball go from two to zero she seeks the comfort of a third McGregor. One-shot. Challenge. Crackish.**

**AN: Written in response to the Snowy River Pairings Challenge; Matt McGregor/Victoria Blackwood, issued by imetorlando. **

* * *

Victoria sat side-saddle on her horse with her head held high. She was waiting for Rob who had, over a minute ago, said he'd be back in a minute. As she patted down her new dress and admired the intricate lace work she heard the loud, crisp sound of a whip being cracked and looked up. She noticed Matt McGregor, the Man From Snowy River, and a couple of station hands breaking some horses in over near the barn.

Rob still hadn't come back so she approached the scene, still on her horse.

"Hello Victoria," called Matt and she couldn't help but notice something about him that she had never detected before. What was it?

"Mr. McGregor," she replied with a smile.

He returned it and his gaze lingered on her for a moment before the horse threw one of the other men from it's back and he gave a yell of pain.

Matt jumped the fence and grabbed the horse's reins pulling it's airborne hooves to the ground before attempting to calm it down. It was still quite wild and would not be calmed completely.

Victoria did notice that Matt seemed to be able to control it however, at least in that moment, and found herself impressed by his skill; she was not easily impressed.

Meanwhile the other station hand was helping his injured workmate out of the small yard. He was limping and appeared to have done some damage to his left ankle.

After inspecting the young man himself Matt directed the uninjured man to take him to the doctor in town to get checked out.

"You can take him in the buggy," he said.

Once the two men were on their way Matt returned to the yard and found Victoria still waiting.

"Rob seems to be taking his time," she commented moodily.

Matt glanced in the direction of the house but did not say anything, his gaze swept past Victoria before coming to a halt on the wild brumby still enclosed within the small round yard.

He retreated into the barn without a word and Victoria dismounted from her horse. She tied him up on the fence and followed Matt.

She'd been thinking the whole time these events had been taking place. Luke was going to the ball with Anita. Anita! What did he see in that old bat anyway? Rob had also rejected her; of all the people to be rejected by she couldn't think of anyone more humiliating than Rob McGregor. She'd been lowering herself by considering his invitation anyway and now he was probably hiding from her. If she could not have Luke or Rob than she would still have a McGregor. As Colin was entirely out of the question she only had one choice left; Matt. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before but he was definitely the pick of the family.

"Can I help you with anything Mr. McGregor?" she asked once she'd found him within the barn.

He started; apparently unaware that she'd followed him.

"No thank you Victoria," he replied without turning to face her. "This type of work is hardly fit for a lady such as yourself."

She moved toward him silently and was only inches from him when he suddenly turned around and almost ran into her. Their eyes connected and Victoria's glinted playfully while Matt gulped.

"Vict..." he began but she put her finger to his lips to silence him. She could feel his moustache and wondered what it'd feel like to kiss him.

Matt was looking quite nervous and took a step back, stumbling into the stairs that led to the loft and almost losing his balance. Victoria took a step forward, pursuing him. He continued to stumble backwards up the stairs until they both stood at the top, with a wall behind him Matt had nowhere left to go. All the while the pairs gazes were fixed on the other.

"What's the matter Mr. McGregor?" Victoria asked, smiling.

"N-n-nothing," he stammered.

"Good," she whispered before leaning forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her at the same time.

Their lips met and she noted that it tickled to kiss a man with a moustache.

"Victoria?" came the slightly muffled call of Rob from outside. "Where are you?"

Matt suddenly broke away from her and gently pushed her from him.

She grinned. "Sounds like Rob's ready now," she said with a wink before turning, descending the stairs gracefully and exiting the barn, leaving a dazed and somewhat sheepish Man From Snowy River in her wake.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
